<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In A Moonlit Greenhouse by TheLostPleiad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811633">In A Moonlit Greenhouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostPleiad/pseuds/TheLostPleiad'>TheLostPleiad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampyr (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Modern times, Post canon, jonathan is a plant dad and you can pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands, let them have peace, plant dad jonathan, shameless fluff, vampire!Geoffrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostPleiad/pseuds/TheLostPleiad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A well-earned tranquil moment<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In A Moonlit Greenhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was gonna wait to post this, as a balm for some planned future angst. However, I have no self control and wanted to share sooner rather than later. So enjoy this incredibly fluffy oneshot. As always, comments fuel me, so let me know if you liked it :)</p><p>* not necessary for reading the story, but in my personal canon this version of McCullum did not get turned in the hospital fight, but at a much later point, because in general I don't think Geoffrey getting turned by Reid after the hospital fight can lead to any sort of healthy relationship, though I am happy to be proven wrong.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan slathered his newest concoction on his hands, thinking this would finally do the trick. Brow furrowed in concentration, he hesitantly brought his hand underneath the light, hissing as it started to burn and swiftly removing it. </p><p>Laughter bubbled out from McCullum. “What did you expect to happen?” </p><p>Jonathan pouting was a sight that would never not be comical to Geoffrey. Here stood an obscenely powerful, century-old vampire, sulking like a toddler because he, once again, failed to withstand the intensity of a UV light. Geoffrey couldn’t help but cackle a little bit. </p><p>The (lightly) burnt Ekon grumbled, still cradling his hand even as the burns faded before their eyes. He unplugged the UV lamp at the outlet, not wanting to experience the burning sensation again, then turned to jot more notes in his ever-present notebook. Geoffrey moved behind him, planting his chin on the other man’s shoulder. “Want me to kiss it better?” He offered.</p><p>“And you accuse me of being a sap,” Jonathan snorted. But he didn’t argue when Geoffrey grabbed his hand and brought the freshly-healed knuckles to his lips, just leaned back into the man and closed his eyes.  </p><p>“You accuse me of being stubborn,” Geoffrey retorted, “but I’m not the one who’s still trying to make Ekon-sunscreen after twenty years of experiments.”</p><p>“I haven’t been trying the whole twenty years!” He protested. “And you are stubborn.” </p><p>“Considering how hard-headed both of us can be, it’s a miracle that we made it this far.” It was true, the road that led the two to this moment was uneasy at its beginning, but now they stood in a moonlit greenhouse, swaying softly to a rhythm no one else could hear. </p><p>Jonathan chuckled. “I think it works in our favor, most of the time. We’re both too ornery to give up.” He ran his knuckles along the ever-present stubble on McCullum’s jaw. </p><p>Geoffrey pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. “It’s the twenty-first century, Jon, no one says ornery anymore.” </p><p>“Well they should,” he sniffed.</p><p>Before he could go off on another rant about the declining art of linguistics in favor of cold and impersonal technology, Geoffrey decided to redirect his attention. “Why are you so hellbent on this, anyway? You know I’m happy to go along with it, but I am curious.”</p><p>Jonathan was quiet for a long while. Geoffrey didn’t rush him. After a century, you learn a person well enough to know when they need time to sort out their thoughts. </p><p>“I guess I just miss the sun,” he said. “It’s been on my mind ever since those windows that blocked UV light were developed. That first sunrise we watched—you remember it, don’t you?”</p><p>Geoffrey did. It was impossible to forget, really; it was etched into the galleries of his mind. After nearly eighty years of living in darkness, watching the dawn paint the sky in shades of pink and orange moved him to a euphoria so intense it was indescribable. His chest felt like it was cracking from the awe of witnessing it. They had been in a comfortable house on the outskirts of Dublin at the time, and Jonathan had nearly been bouncing out of his skin with excitement when the windows had come in. </p><p>They slept through the first sunset. Despite their best efforts, nothing short of a full-scale attack was able to rouse an Ekon before dark. But dawn was on its way, and they had time to wait. The night passed unmemorably, all Geoffrey recalls is the buzz of anticipation as he and Jonathan sat in their “sunroom”— which before that day had never been used as such—overlooking the Irish Sea. There was a tension that lingered as they half-expected the windows to fail and the sun to beat them back into the shadows, making it forever clear they were unwelcome in life’s domain. Yet that moment never came, instead the sun’s reaching fingers stretched from the horizon, and the sight didn’t force them to recoil. The sky was lit with pale shades of pink receding into lilac murkiness, reflected on the shimmering waters below. The blushing dawn grew brighter, and bolder, and the colors coiled and shifted across the rolling clouds. </p><p>All at once, the sky burst into brilliant, fiery gold. It felt like a dream, in that moment, though no dream Geoffrey ever had felt as vivid as that first sunrise. </p><p>“Yeah, I remember.” Geoffrey said. They made a habit of watching the sunrise, after that, unless they were particularly exhausted, or distracted.</p><p>Jonathan relaxed further into him. “It was incredible, and I don’t think I’ll ever tire of watching it. But...” <em> There was always a ‘but’ with Jonathan, </em> Geoffrey thought fondly, <em> it was simultaneously one of his best and most infuriating qualities </em> — <em> that drive to always push just a little bit further. Kept life interesting, though. </em></p><p>“But..?” He prodded.</p><p>“I can’t help but wish that we could feel the sun on our skin again. I barely remember what that sort of warmth feels like. Wouldn’t it be nice? To be able to go out during the day, even just for a little bit?” </p><p>Geoffrey sighed, and rubbed small circles on the hand he was still holding. “It would be nice,” he admitted. “Just don’t drive yourself mad over it, alright?”</p><p>“I’ll do my best.” Jonathan rolled his head back, and gave him a tired grin, the sort that still made his chest tight after all these years. “I’m just lucky to have you here to pull me back from the edge.” </p><p>“Sap.” Geoffrey said. </p><p>Jonathan laughed, a deep and rich sound. “Now we’re right back where we started.” </p><p>“And I’m still right,” he replied in satisfaction. He pressed a kiss to the other man’s temple. “I know you’ll get it eventually, it’s just the kind of brilliant you are. But how about you take a break for now, yeah? I’m sure I can find some way to distract you.”</p><p>“Is that a promise?” </p><p>“Never trust a leech’s word, you know this.” </p><p>“Let me just water Lisa first, and I’m all yours.” </p><p>“Really?” Geoffrey cocked an eyebrow. “You’re choosing a fern over me?”</p><p>Jonathan groaned, and swatted the hunter. “You can survive without water, she can’t.”</p><p>“I’m heartbroken, Jon, really. Can’t believe it’s come to this.” He started backing away, slowly moving to the greenhouse door. “If I get outside before you’re done, I’ll have to find something else to do.” </p><p>Jonathan’s movements couldn’t be described as ‘hurried’, but they were definitely faster than usual. He poured the water around the base of the plant, and Geoffrey continued his slow trek backwards, carefully stepping over a wandering vine. His fingers closed around the door handle. </p><p>The latch clicked. </p><p>And a familiar black shadow pounced on him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>